


Conflits d'ancienneté

by Arkansas_27



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Quotidien ( TV ), Quotidien ( TV ) RPF, RPF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkansas_27/pseuds/Arkansas_27
Summary: Après une semaine sans s'être vu, Hugo et Yann profitent comme il se doit de leur soirée film en amoureux.





	Conflits d'ancienneté

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fiction sur Q, Ma première fiction tout court même donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents et faites moi les remarques qu'il faut pour que je puisse m'améliorer.  
> Bonne lecture !

Yann Barthes était lové dans les bras de son journaliste et Le blond lui caressait l'épaule à travers son sweat-shirt.  
Ils avait décidé de regarder un film ensemble, c'était le film " Il était une fois en Amérique " qui passait à la télé.

\- J'aime tellement De Niro...

\- Je sais Hugo tu me l'as dit au moins une centaine de fois.

\- Et ce film... Il est génial...

\- Dire que t'étais même pas né quand il est sorti.

Yann se moquait de son amant gentiment, et Hugo le savait parfaitement, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'embêter sa moitié à son tour.

\- C'est sur que je ne suis pas vieux comme toi papy.

Le plus jeune avait accentué les syllabes du dernier mot, pour provoquer de plus belle son aîné dans doutes. Et cela avait marché.

\- Tu vas voir ce qui va te faire " papy ", il est tellement vieux fatigué que je pense qu'il ne va pas te toucher pendant une semaine, tu feras moins ton malin tu verras.

Le poivre et sel s'était relevé, un sourire triomphant scotché au visage.  
Le blond, visiblement embêté, posa une main sur le torse de Yann.

\- Allez c'était une blague, je m'excuse...

\- On ne s'excuse pas soit même, salle gosse mal poli va.

\- Tu veux bien m'excuser ? S'il te plaît...

\- Mais quel gamin... On arrive pas à assumer ses paroles Mon poussin ?

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il pinça gentiment la joue de son amoureux en lui souriant.

Soudain, un sourire espiègle apparu sur le visage du jeune homme et il se rapprocha de l'oreille de son aîné pour pouvoir lui parler tout bas.

 

\- Et les gamins ça fait ça peut être ?

La main du journaliste glissa jusqu'au col du pull de son patron afin d'avoir libre accès à son cou.  
Il déposa alors plusieurs baisers plus ou moins marqués à la base du cou de l'homme qui l'aimait.  
On pouvait apercevoir de petites marques apparaître à la base du cou de la proie d'Hugo pendant que se dernier faisait remonter le bas du sweat de son amant pour lui retirer.

Étonnamment, le plus âgé des deux hommes se laissait faire docilement.  
Une fois première couche de vêtement sur le sol, Hugo remonta pour aller embrasser son partenaire, qui répondit de plus belle à son baiser.  
Les deux journalistes essayaient de faire mourir le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et se collant de plus en plus.

Une main se glissa sous le tee shirt du blond et caressa le torse de ce dernier quand il du plaqué dos au canapé sur lequel les deux amants se trouvaient.  
Yann se retrouva vite à califourchon sur le torse de son cadet et lui sourit gentiment.

\- J'avais dis que je ne ferai rien, je tiens ma promesse mon trésor...

Hugo laissa passer un gémissement de frustration.

\- Yann... Tu peux pas me chauffer puis me laisser en plan comme ça...

\- Ah bon ? Et toi alors ? T'as le droit de te moquer de mon âge avancé ?

Yann savait que c'était lui qui avait commencé mais ce soir, il voulait jouer, faire languir l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie.

\- Putain Yann...

\- Quoi mon amour ?

La seule réponse obtenue du un long soupire, un soupire d'exaspération et de frustration qui le fit sourire.

\- Je verrai ce que je pourrai faire pour toi si t'es sage.

Tout fière de lui, le présentateur passait doucement une main sur le haut du torse du jeune homme.

\- Mais Yann... J'ai envie de toi la... J'en peux plus... Déjà que j'étais en Angleterre toute la semaine dernière...

\- Sois patient un peu... C'est ton job je te signale.

\- Je sais mais je t'avoue que je préférerai rester avec toi...

La main de Hugo c'était posée sur le haut de la cuisse de son boss et La caressait doucement.

\- T'es tellement adorable...

Après avoir fait mine de réfléchir, Yann décida de succomber à l'appel de son amant.

\- Allez je lève ta sanction...

À peine une demi seconde après que Yann ai prononcé ces mots, le blond s'etait jetté à se lèvres.  
Sans plus de discours, il avait enlevé le tee shirt de Yann pour pouvoir accéder à la peau pâle du présentateur.  
Ils avaient par ailleurs échangé leurs positions, c'était désormais Yann qui se trouvait sous son compagnon qui ne cessait de l'embrasser.

Les deux hommes respiraient déjà plus lourdement, laissant sortir quelques gémissements sourds.  
Tout devenait de plus en plus brouillon. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient comme si ils étaient dans l'urgence, leurs gestes n'étaient pas placés, leurs mains de baladaient sur le corps de l'autre avec une certaine dextérité maladroite, sûrement due à la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce, les journalistes ne pouvaient pas être plus excités que cela.

Leurs entres jambes se frôlèrent et ils laissèrent sortir tout deux un gémissement de plaisir qu'ils ne tentèrent pas de retenir.  
Tout était trop fort, trop bon, trop vrai.

La respiration d'Hugo ce fit tout de suite plus saccadée quand il sentit la main de Yann se refermer sur sa virilité en commencer à faire de lents vas et viens.  
Le visage caché dans le creux du cou de son âme sœur, on pouvait entendre des gémissements de plus en plus fort.  
Hugo n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de sentir sa moitié en lui.

\- Yann... Je t'en supplie...

Les pupilles dilatées du poivre et sel se posèrent sur la visage suppliant du jeune homme et au lieu de simplement l'écouter, il accéléra la cadence des vas et viens alors que Hugo semblait se tordre littéralement de plaisir sous les mains expertes de son aîné.  
Le blond demanda à nouveau à l'homme qui lui procurai tant de plaisir de lui faire l'amour, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Yann prépara son amant pendant quelques minutes avant de le pénétrer alors que le jeune homme gémissait de plaisir.

Après une bonne semaine sans de voir, les retrouvailles avaient été à la hauteur des exigences du couple. Ils en avaient tout deux besoin, car même si il s'aimaient d'un amour profond et sincère, ils avaient quelques fois besoin d'une sorte de preuve physique.

La chemise du blond avait fini par rejoindre les vêtements déjà présents au sol permettant à Yann de s'attarder sur la peau légèrement bronzée du surfeur.  
Ils étaient à ce moment là maître de leurs corps et leurs mains glissaient tout naturellement caresser les courbes de l'autre.

Après ces retrouvailles quelque peu mouvementées, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans la cabine de douche ou ils s'étaient savonnés puis rincé laissant pour seule trace de leurs soirées les marques rouges présentes à la base de leurs cou.

Leur nuit avait commencé vers 2:30 du matin ou après avoir discuté longuement Dans les draps frais de leur lit ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir paraître assez reposé le lendemain matin au bureau et pour ne pas subir l'amusement de leurs collègues et les allusions douteuses qui allaient êtres faites sur la nuit des deux hommes.

Paris était endormi et avait sous son aile deux tourtereaux que cupidon avait plantés de ses flèches.


End file.
